


SOUL GIVER

by trekkie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Immortality, Self-Sacrifice
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 23:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11345328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trekkie/pseuds/trekkie
Summary: Les 33 ans de Dean m'ont donné des idées.





	SOUL GIVER

Genre: Drame  
Spoilers: Saison 6.  
Disclaimer: Les perso ne sont pas à moi et je n’ai rien touché … patin couffin etc.  
Note de l'auteur: Les 33 ans de Dean m'ont donné des idées.

 

Il lui avait dit de ne pas gratter ce fichu mur !   
Regarde ce que tu as fait Sammy ... Pensa-t-il, devant le corps inanimé de son frère, allongé là, dans chambre d'ami de Bobby. Tellement pâle qu'il aurai put le croire. Mort.  
Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu fasse ça, s'interroger-t-il encore, essuyant d'un revers de main les larmes qu'il ne verserai pas. On avait pas le choix, Dean. Raisonna la voix de Sam dans son esprit. On a toujours le choix! Voilà ce qu'il aurai voulu pouvoir répondre a son frère. Mais c'était un mensonge comme tout le reste.   
Non ils n'avaient pas eut le choix. Ils ne l'avaient jamais eut.  
Les tirs de coup de feu et les cris lui parvenaient presque étouffés depuis la fenêtre. Après la mort de la mère des monstres toutes les créatures c'étaient déchaînées. Allez savoir pourquoi, Sam pensait qu'il y avait peut être quelque chose d'enfoui dans sa mémoire qui leur permettrai d’arrêter toute cette folie. Foutu gamin, avec son sens de la culpabilité exacerbé!! Rien, ça n'avait servi à rien, sauf à transformer Sam en légume.   
Au loin une explosion plus forte que les autres lui fit relever la tête. Il aurai fut être là bas à combattre auprès des autres... Mais à quoi bon ? Il n'y avait plus aucun espoir les créatures sans âmes marchaient sur terre. La sélection naturelle était en marche.  
Les âmes ont une valeur inestimable  
Il pouvait presque encore voir le sourire de cet'enfoiré à plumes quand il leur avait expliquer pourquoi il achetait des âmes.   
Pour que tu connaisse la valeur de ce que tu cède si facilement. Lui avait dit la mort la dernière fois qu’il l’avait vu. La valeur d’une âme.  
La lumière qui grandissait sur le mur en face du lit de Sammy grandissait au fur et à mesure de ses pensées, lui faisant plisser les yeux.  
La valeur d’une âme…   
Tu peux le sauver, chuchota une voix lui faisant tourner la tête vers la lumière.  
Des monstres sans âmes…  
Tu peux tous les sauver, répéta la voix.  
Le monde se mourrait de ne plus avoir d’âmes, songea-t-il soudain. Il donnerai n’importe quoi pour que Sammy revienne, il donnerai n’importe quoi pour que tout ça s’arrête…   
Tu peux choisir … insista la voix. Il te suffit de venir à nous… lui dit elle pas plus forte que le murmure du vent dans les branches de l’arbre qui projetaient leur ombres sur le sol de la chambre.  
-« Je peux pas le laisser… » pensa-t-il à voix haute, en reportant son regard sur le lit où gisait son frère inerte.  
Tu peux rester auprès de lui et le laisser mourir ou tu peux en faire don et les laisser tous vivre… lui expliqua la voix.  
-« Il vivra ? » ne put il s’empêcher de lui demander, le regard toujours fixait sur son frère.  
Elle est la seule chose qui puisse le sauver, la seule chose qui puisse les sauver tous. Se contenta de lui répondre la voix.  
-« Alors prenez la. » décida-t-il, sans lui demander ce qu’elle voulait. Il le savait, au fond de lui il le savait depuis longtemps déjà. Peut être l’avait il toujours sut , peut être depuis le début, depuis leur maison au Kansas. Les âmes sont comme des réacteurs nucléaires en mille fois plus puissantes lui avait dit un jour Cas’, et une âme pure était encore plus puissante. Il eut un sourire amer en songeant qu’apparemment il devait avoir particulièrement pure pour pouvoir tous les sauver. « Qu’est ce tu dis de ça petit frère ? » murmura-t-il alors que la lumière commencer à l’envelopper « Qui aurai dit que mon âme si tâchée pourrai servir à tout effacer ? ». « Adieu Sammy. » chuchota-t-il disparaissant dans la lumière.  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
Dans le nouveau testament, il est dit que lorsque le Christ fut crucifié, un soldat romain appelé Longinius lui transperça le poumon gauche de sa lance.   
D’aucuns pensent qu’il le fit par pure cruauté et que pour avoir fait ce geste Longinius fut condamné à vivre éternellement jusqu’au jugement dernier.   
D’autres pensent qu’il le fit par charité. En effet, un crucifié ne meurt pas de faim ni de soif, il meurt tout simplement en s’étouffant sous le poids de son propre corps. Une mort lente et douloureuse. Il était de coutume à cette époque, pour des raisons humanitaires de percer le ou les poumons des crucifiés avant de les monter sur la croix afin que leur mort soit plus rapide et moins douloureuse. Pour le Christ il en avait été décidé autrement, les autorités voulant qu’il souffre afin de démontrer qu’il n’était pas le fils de Dieu. Longinius dans un élan d’humanité serai allé à l’encontre de ses ordres. Et pour cela, pour ce geste d’humanité ultime incompris de la plupart des gens, il aurai été chargé de veiller sur l’humanité pour le reste des temps. De veiller à sa survie jusqu’au jugement dernier.  
Qu’il l’ai fait par cruauté ou par humanité, Longinius devait passer une vie éternelle à veiller l’humanité à voir mourir ceux qu’il aimait, voir les horreurs que les êtres humains s’infligent tout les jours, ressentir leur peine, leur désespoir, leur joie aussi , mais sans jamais y participer…Récompense ou malédiction, c’était une putain de malédiction, songea Sam Winchester, regardant les enfants qui jouaient dans le parc.  
Ouais, une putain de malédiction ! Il en savait quelque chose. Quand il avait rouvert les yeux dans la chambre d’ami de Bobby, son frère avait disparu, Bobby, blessé mais en vie, lui avait dit ce que Dean avait fait pour eux, il n’avait pas compris tout de suite.

Il savait que Dean ne reviendra pas… pas cette fois. Il l’avait su dés qu’il avait ouvert les yeux. Sa présence avait disparue. Non ce qu’il n’avait pas compris c’était ce que cela impliquait pour lui.   
-« Il l’a fait pour eux. » murmura une voix près de lui.  
Sam ne détourna même pas la tête pour le regarder. Il savait qu’il viendrait tôt ou tard, il l’attendait.  
-« Il l’a fait pour nous sauver tous. » insista Cas’ se tenant debout près du banc où était assis le dernier des Winchester.  
Sam sentit la colère monter en lui à ses paroles. Cas’ et toute sa bande d’emplûmés était responsable de tout ce fiasco. Incapable de gérer le libre arbitre que leur « père » leur avait donné ils s’étaient entredéchirer obligeant Dean à en arriver à cette extrémité.  
Bougeant beaucoup plus vite qu’il n’aurai dût être capable, il se releva du banc où il était assis et attrapa l’ange par le col, le soulevant jusqu’à ce que leur visage soit au même niveau.  
-« Il ne l’a pas fait pour vous ! Il l’a fait pour eux ! Pour Bobby ! Pour moi ! Pour tout les êtres humains de cette planète ! Mais certainement pas pour vous ! » cracha-t-il au visage de l’homme à l’imperméable. « Il l’a peut être fait pour toi, mais à ce moment là il ne savait pas ce que tu avais. Et même s’il l’avait sut… » continua-t-il avant s’interrompre, la gorge serrée à l’évocation de son frère disparu « … T’étais de la famille, à l’époque. » conclut il, écoeuré, avant de relâcher l’ange. « Dean a toujours tout pardonné au nom de la famille. » continua-t-il, se détournant un instant, avant de plonger ses yeux dans ceux de Castiel « … mais pas moi. Alors, fait passer ce message, à tout tes putains de frères et tout les démons que tu croiseras. Dean m’a laissé pour que je veille sur eux… » expliqua-t-il, désignant les enfants qui jouait un peu plus loin dans le parc, d’une voix aussi froide que la glace qui fit frissonner l’ange impassible qui se tenait devant lui. « …Et si un seul d’entre vous essaye d’interférer dans leur monde de nouveau, alors crois moi Cas’, je te jure sur l’âme de Dean que je déclencherai une apocalypse pour tout les anges et les démons telle que même l’enfer leur semblera un lieu de villégiature. »   
Se tenant devant celui qui avait été autrefois son ami, Castiel sentit la puissance de cet homme l’envahir, le tétanisant sur place. Il aurai aimé dire qu’il était désolé, qu’il aurai voulu que rien de tout ça n’arrive… qu’il aurai souhaité plus que tout que Dean soit encore là, qu’il puisse encore faire partie de cette famille. Mais sa langue restée obstinément collée à son palais, figée par la puissance qui émanait de Sam. Sam avait raison, Dean l’avait laissé là pour veiller sur l’humanité et Castiel n’avait aucun mal à imaginer l’enfer qu’il pourrai soulever pour ses frères et lui ainsi que pour les démons s’ils interféraient dans sa mission. Dean lui en avait donné la force, songea-t-il baissant son regard sur la tâche rouge qui fleurissait sur la poitrine du jeune homme autour du trou qu’avait laissé l’arme en y entrant.   
-« Baltazar est il encore en vie ? » se contenta-t-il de demander.  
-« En quelque sorte oui. » lui répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire ironique, repensant à l’ange qui l’avait poignardé quelques heures plutôt. Sauf que l’épée angélique ne l’avait pas tué, à leur grande surprise à tout les deux. Ensuite Sam n’avait plus agit que par instinct. Baltazar était en vie car son hôte était humain, et que son instinct lui avait interdit de tuer un humain. Mais il n’enviait pas la vie de l’ange à présent. « Il est piéger dans le corps qu’il a choisit, sans espoir de sortie. Et ne crois pas qu’il pourra un jour revenir. Il agissait sur ton ordre ? » demanda-t-il fixant froidement l’ange qui autrefois avait été son allié.  
-« Non » lui répondit il laconiquement. Baltazar avait agit de son propre chef, pensant qu’autant de puissance donnée à un seul être humain, et à cet être humain là en particulier, ne pouvait que mener à la catastrophe.   
-« Il est humain maintenant. Tu n’as plus à te préoccuper de lui. Il est de ma responsabilité maintenant. » lui dit Sam sans émotion. « Fait passer le message que je t’ai donné. » ordonna-t-il à l’ange se détournant déjà pour repartir, sûr que son ordre serai suivi quoiqu’il arrive.  
-« Je ferai passer ton message à tout le corps céleste, mais je ne peux le passer aux démons, ils ne sont pas de ma responsabilité. » le retint Cas’.  
-« La seule raison pour laquelle tu es encore en vie Cas’ c’est parce que tu as essayé de l’empêché d’en arriver là en essayant de trouver suffisamment d’âme pour ne pas avoir besoin de la sienne. Mais ne t’y trompe pas, je ne suis pas Dean et ma justice est bien plus expéditive. » lui répondit Winchester sans même dénier se retourner vers lui. « Tu n’a qu’à faire ça avec Crowley… Après tout vous êtes devenus de grands amis tout les deux, non ?! » conclut il s’éloignant, sans laisser à l’ange la possibilité de répondre.  
Le froissement d’ailes ne fit même tourner la tête à Sam alors qu’il rejoignait l’impala. Ça lui faisait toujours bizarre quand il se mettait au volant, il avait toujours l’impression que son frère allait lui reprendre les clés des mains, en lui demandant ce qu’il comptait faire au volant de son bébé, songea-t-il en mettant en route le moteur, enclenchant l’auto radio. Les premières notes de l’intro d’ « Hell Bells » résonnèrent dans l’habitacle avant qu’il se penche pour régler la station changeant la chanson d’AC/DC par « Bring Me to Life » d’Evanescence.  
-« Le chauffeur choisit la musique… » murmura-t-il à la petite voix dans sa tête qui s’insurgeait contre cette musique de fillette, alors qu’il élançait la voiture sur les routes qu’il allait devoir arpenter pour les siècles et les siècles.

Fin


End file.
